The present invention relates to a multi-purpose golfer""s tool.
With the increasing popularity of golf as a sport and leisure activity, there has been a proliferation of accessories intended to make the golfer""s round both more enjoyable and more consistent with good golfing practices. A number of multi-purpose golfing accessories have been designed to provide, in various combinations, a ball-mark or divot repair tool, a ball-marker, a club holder, a cigar holder and a cigar cutter. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,643,114, 5,760,831, 5,743,276, 5,759,120, 5,788,197, 5,813,414, 5,816,262, 5,819,750, 6,022,280, and 6,162,137.
While each of the tools described in these patents are capable of performing their various intended functions, there is need for providing a more compact multi-purpose golfer""s tool that is as stylish in its appearance as it is functional in its use.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose golfer""s tool.
More particularly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose golfer""s tool that includes tools for the repair of ball-marks or divots, and for cutting off the ends of cigars, as well as be adapted to hold a cigar and ball-marker.
It is a more particular object to provide such a multi-purpose golfer""s tool that is compact, highly functional and stylish.
These objects, as well as others that will become apparent upon reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings are provided by a multi-purpose golfer""s tool comprising a generally planar ball-mark repair blade that includes a central opening sized to receive the end of a cigar and a hinge. A lever arm is provided that has first and second ends, with the first end being pivotally attached to the ball-mark repair blade at the hinge so that the lever arm may move between a first position generally overlying the blade and a second position in general axial alignment with the ball-mark blade. The lever arm may include a protruding boss on one side that is spaced from the first end, the boss being sized to protrude through the central opening of the ball-mark repair blade when the lever is in its first position. A casing or housing is provided that defines a track for receiving the ball-mark repair blade and for permitting sliding motion of the blade with respect thereto. Thus, the ball-mark repair blade may be selectively extended from the housing or retracted into the housing when the lever arm is in the second position. The casing or housing also includes a central opening, also sized to receive the end of a cigar and for receiving the protruding boss of the lever arm. A cutting blade that includes a cutting edge is integral with the ball-mark repair blade, the cutting edge extending obliquely with respect to the central opening in the ball-mark repair blade so that, as the ball-mark repair tool moves from its retracted position to its extended position, the cutting edge moves across the central opening in the casing. The tool may also optionally include a magnetic member formed integrally with the lever arm, the magnetic member being adapted to secure a magnetizable ball-marker or cigar holder.